Warm Safe Place
by Twilight-Saga-Lover-For-Life
Summary: Bella moves to a new town and meets the quiet kid in class. He is hiding something but what?
1. Chapter 1

**Warm Safe Place**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. So on with the story. **

I live in the rainiest city in all of the USA and when I look at this place I am going to miss not that much. But the one thing that I will miss is my mother. Who is just a wonderful person and is my best friend. Forks, Washington is the place that my mother took me to when I was 2 and half years old.

As the years got longer I had made some friends, but the friendship with them didn't last that long maybe a month or so. But it wasn't until the fifth grade that I met my best friend, Sarah. As the two of us got older we got even closer doing practically everything together. Then the day came that I made my decision to move in with my dad; Sarah came over that day so we both exchanged cell phone numbers, email address so that we could keep in touch and that night she slept over.

When I was younger I would go to my dad's for a month over the summer in Regina, Saskatchewan. But as I got older I was starting to get tired of going back and forth. So one day I went to my mother and told her that I wanted to go live with my dad.

"Bella why do you want to go live with your dad when you are happy living here?" my mom Renee asked me, who looks like me except she is more down to earth, and way prettier than me.

"Cause mom, you have a husband who you need to spent time with. So that I can see you and that makes me happy. Plus I want to spend more time with dad anyway. I miss spending time with him" I told her.

She looked me in the eye to see if I was lying but I wasn't. She must have seen that too because she told me that was okay.

But the main reason that I wanted to go live with my dad was because my mom had gotten married about a year and half ago. I can see how happy he makes her. She married a man in his 30's who good looking for his age. He had hair that is a military style cut, brown eyes, hair that is a nice shade of dirty blonde, and his name is Phil.

So here I am in the Regina International Airport with my dad, waiting for my luggage so we could go home.

"Bella" my dad said to me "how was your summer? I really missed you this summer. I also very happy that you decided to come live with me."

After my dad asked me that question he started looking for my luggage just to hide the embarrassment that he must have felt after asking me those questions.

"Well dad, my summer was a really hard for me, but in the end it turned out to be great." I answered my dad in a somewhat excited tone. Soon after my luggage came, we put my luggage in the trunk.

After the little controversy my dad and I had, he took us home. He showed me the room that I would be staying in for the remainder of the time until I leave for university. About an hour later my dad, Charlie, called me down for supper, which was pizza.

"Bella, school starts at 8:30 in the morning and I already signed you up before you got here. All you have to do is just go there and get your schedule for the year," Charlie told me without looking up from his plate.

Soon after my dad told me that I stood up from my chair, walked to the sink and put my plate in. I started walking towards the stairs, when I stopped, turned to my dad. "Thanks for telling me that. I'm going to bed, I'm really tired. See you in the morning." Once I told him that I started walking towards the stairs again, but then my dad stopped me and told me goodnight.

It was soon after that I changed from my day cloths to my night ones and went straight to bed.

I got up this morning and headed downstairs to head off to school. I started to reach for my jacket, and that's when I saw a note from Charlie saying:

_Dear Bella_

_I forgot to tell you that I bought you a car so that you don't have to ask me for a ride anywhere, or take the bus. The keys that were on this envelope are for the car. It's in the garage, it is already fully fuelled for you. See you when I get home from work_

_From Charlie_

_P.S: I forgot to tell you that the car is in awesome condition, and you don't need to get it checked out either._

Right after I re-read the note, I grabbed the keys and proceeded to the garage. Once I reached it I grabbed the door handle, turned it letting the swing open; searching for the light switch I turned it on and gasped. The car I saw was absolutely breathtaking, There stood a black 1969 Dodge Challenger.

I walked to the driver's side, opening the door throwing my bag in the back seat and sitting in the drivers seat letting her purr to life.

Sitting in 3rd period when all a sudden I saw the most beautiful boy that I have even seen. I had to stop staring at him because he had the most gorgeous emerald eyes, his hair was bronze with red and brown highlights. It went with his body; He must have stood at 6ft2, watching him walk to the unoccupied seat at the back of the classroom.

"Edward" Mrs. Stevenson said in an annoying Italian accent that we all flinched at, "you're late again for the second time this week. I'm going to let you off one more time but don't let it happen again." I looked at Edward for the second time that period.

He said nothing just kept staring at the wall, but when he turned his head towards the teacher he locked eyes with me. I stared into those green eyes and I swear that he was trying to tell me something, like he wanted me to know why he never talked.

After a few seconds of us staring at each other, he looked away so I drew my attention back to the teacher who was going on about mythological creatures.

The bell finally rang for lunch. I was packing my bag to head for lunch when I saw Edward being surrounded by two guys who where bullying him. So I put my thing down and walked over.

"Hey Karl! Look what we have here, the new girl is coming over to save silentward here" ugly one said in the raspy voice while looking at me.

"Yeah you're right Bryan. What should we do with her?" Karl had asked.

"I don't know Karl? Maybe we should show her how we welcome new comers to the school" ugly boy, oops I mean Bryan had suggested.

While they were talking to each other I kept my eyes on Edward, I knew than that he understood what I was going to be doing because he sat still and kept quiet. After a couple of minutes of looking at Edward I noticed that the two ugly boys were not far from me. That's when I started towards them so that I could get Edward out of there.

As one of them saw me approaching Edward, him and his buddy who took a swing at me, but I dodged it and punched him square in the gut, then tripped the other one so I could get Edward out.

"Edward!" I yelled in a tired tone; "Grab you bag and go to the hallway, wait for me there, okay?"

He shook his head yes, went straight out of the room. Once he was out, I went to my desk to grab my bag, and that is when I noticed that Mr. Wood had seen everything. Mr. Wood looked at me telling me silently to get out of the room. So I did and went to find Edward.

I walk out of the classroom hearing crying, so I followed the sound. When I rounded the corner. The site that I saw made my heart shatter into a million pieces. There sitting on the ground, shoulders shaking crying his eyes out, was Edward.

I walked over sat down beside him, and touched his shoulder asking "Edward are you okay?"

That was when I broke down. I started crying as well because when he looked at me, he had puffy red eyes with tears rolling down his cheeks. He answered my question by shaking his head no.

"Do you want to just let out?" My question was answered, when Edward launched himself into my arms. As on instinct my arms wrapped around him.

"You are safe; no one is going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you. You're safe. shhh, shhh, its okay." I told him gently.

We both cried for about a good ten minutes until we looked at each other and then looked away. Edward and I sat there the whole lunch period, ate together, but there was one thing that surprised me was that he talked.

_This is how our lunch went. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier." He said to me with a slight smile._

_I replied "Its okay you were scared and upset so I understand. I'm like that to when I'm crying." Edward smiled a crooked smile that fit him so well._

_"I almost forgot my name is Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you Edward Cullen." I told him while bonking my head with my hand. We laughed at that. We talked for what seemed like an eternity._

_After we finished eating Edward asked me "Can I see your schedule?"_

_"Sure"_

_"We have all the same classes this semester and next semester." He had excitement in his voice when he said that._

Then the bell rung just after so we both walked to fourth period, sat together, also did the same in fifth. When the day ended we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

It was two months into our friendship when on a nice November day. Edward had called me and asked me to come over because he wanted to tell me something important.

You see over the last two months Edward had told me a little bit and pieces about his past. He told me things like how he was adopted when he was 9 years old, and how his parents died in a car crash.

I walked up the front steps like I have done in the past. Before I could even knock on the door, it opened with Edward standing there.

"Hi Edward. How are you doing? You sounded upset on the phone when we talked." I looked at him with concern in my eyes.

"Hi Bella. I'm doing fine I'm also sorry to have worried you like that. Would you please come inside." As Edward was telling me this I saw the tear stained cheeks of his and I was afraid that he did something to himself. I went straight to the couch and sat down, Edward joined me a bit later.

"Bella" he said my name with something that I swear had fear in it. "I need to tell you something that no one knows. Not even my parents. You promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise that I won't tell a soul" I looked him straight in the eyes.

He must have believed me because he started telling me his story.

"It was in October that the sun shining and the leaves were dancing. A beautiful site. But somewhere on the beautiful day in a house near Wascana Lake a terrible event happened to a little boy only the age 7 years old. That young boy was me. I was playing with my toys in my room, when all a sudden my dad came in and ask me if I wanted to play with something special that he got for me," he started to get lost in the story, but was also looking me. " I went with him. While walking I felt something and it told me to go back to my room, but being a little at the time, I ignored the feeling and went with my father anyway. We reached my parents room he told me look around for the toy. I did as I was told. When I found the toy my dad had grabbed me from around waist and literally dragged me to the bed." I looked at Edward straight into those beautiful emerald eyes of his and saw a tear slide his cheek. I wanted to reach out and comfort him but I new that he needed to tell me the rest. "When I looked at my dad he had nothing on except his jeans and maybe his underwear. I was scared to the end of my wits and I really wanted my mom to be there to protect me, but she wasn't. I started backing up when all of sudden I hit the wall, with my father approaching me with a look of lust in his eyes. He started to crease my cheek, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the bed again. I was getting absolutely terrified when my dad got hold of my shirt and pulled if off so that I was like him. A little while later he was striped right down to his boxers, then told me to strip to nothing." When Edward looked at me I put my hand on his shoulder, to try and offer some comfort.

"Do you want to stop telling me the story?" I asked him.

"No I want to keep going, and is it okay if I lean on your while I tell you the rest of the story?" He had answered me.

"Of course you can" I told him.

I put my hand behind his back and pulled him towards my shoulder so that he could lean on while he talked. He started talking again.

"I was stripped to nothing when my dad led me to the bed for the third time. I tried to get away when he was advancing on me." Edward had started shake a little, but then he stop when I put my hand on his knee and then he calmed down.

"I'm not going into much detail about the event, okay Bella" Edward told.

"Okay"

"When my dad was done with me it was about three hours later. I walked to my room and shut my door. Along with shutting it I locked it. I put on some clothes, and crawled into bed. I stayed there all nightlong. When my mom got home she tried to get me out of bed but I wouldn't budge. Soon after that my dad would do that about every two months, and on top of that he would beat me as well. He would get angry to the point were he beat me with a belt and left huge welts on my back. My mother had noticed after a while but I more than begged her not to tell anyone. I kept my mouth shut and didn't tell anyone because if I ever did then he would kill me and my mom. Then about 1 year and half after that my parents were coming home from somewhere, when all of a sudden a drunk driver killed them. The police came to the house right after the accident and told me what happened. I was relieved to hear that my dad had died but was upset about my mom. About a week or so later the parents that I have now adopted me. When I turned the age of ten I had become distance to people my age and didn't have no friends, and didn't talk to anyone; but when you came into that classroom you changed all that and I am so grateful to you Bella."

I stared at Edward then felt tears on my cheeks. I had no idea that I was crying. Then I noticed that Edward was panicking.

"Bella did I do something wrong? Please tell me!" he said while sitting in front of me.

"No Edward you did nothing wrong it's just the story that you told me that's all."

"Okay, and Bella I want to show you something" he said to me.

"Edward what do you want to …" that was when he cupped my face and kissed me. It wasn't a kiss that demanded anything, it was a kiss showed nothing but love. I put more pressure into the kiss getting out how I feeling about him. Drawing me closer Edward put my on his lap so that I was straddling his legs. Wrapping my arms around his neck I fisted my hands in his hair, while he placed hands on my waist. After a while we broke apart breathing hard, and me panting.

"Wow that was amazing!"

"Bella I want to say that was my very first kiss by a girl who wasn't my mom. The o..on..ones that dad gave don't count to me. But that one did." Wrapping my arms around Edward giving him some support knowing it was hard to him to talk about his dad.

"Thank you Edward that means a lot, and that was my very first kiss."

"Ummm Bella I wrote you something can I sing it for you?" He told me with a little bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Sure you can do that. I'll wait here until you get back." He went to get what he needed. I sat in the living room debating with myself if I was going to tell Edward that I loved him. About a few seconds before he came back I had made up my mind.

"Bella I'm going to sing you a song that I wrote; it's called True Love" as he told me that my heart leaped from chest to my rib cage.

_When my life was a_

_Complete disaster_

_I almost lost my mind one day_

_But then that one day_

_You came into my_

_Life and it brighten up_

_My day and sky along_

_with my night_

_You are my one_

_True love_

_That I can not live_

_Without or else I will_

_Die from a broken heart_

_The one time that you_

_Helped me I thought my_

_Heart was about to_

_Beat out of my chest_

_When you held me_

_And let me stain_

_Your beautiful shirt_

_With my tears_

_I felt loved for the_

_First time in along time_

_You are my one_

_True love_

_That I can not live_

_Without or else I will_

_Die from a broken heart_

_I now told you_

_My story if how I was_

_Treated, and kissed the_

_Most beautiful girl in_

_The world and the universe_

_Now there is something_

_That I want to tell you_

_For so long now_

_I Love you_

After Edward was finished I flung myself at him and cried my eyes out on his chest. He held me until I calmed down.

"I love you too, Edward. Never forget that."

Right after me and Edward confessed our feeling to each other, we spent the rest of the night at his place just talking everything and anything that we didn't know about each other.

It has been about one full year since that night and I am not regretting one moment of it, but I do have a piece of my past that I no one knows about and I keep it hidden well. I want to tell Edward but I'm scared that he will go running for the hills. I guess I will know when the time comes.

**A/N: What do you guys think of my first shot at story writing? This is the rewrite of the original and it was wrote in grade 10 for me. I'm nervous at putting this on but what to know what you guys think and was wondering if you guys should think I should continue with this or leave it as a one shot. The reason I'm asking is cause I can't really decide if I want to continue the story on not. let me know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warm Safe Place**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Sitting in class writing notes for Edward and me since he's not in school for the day. As the class dragged I started to remember the last year and how far as a couple we have progressed with our relationship and the little trust Edward did have with me is now just blossoming into something that neither of us could have predicted.

Once Class is over I head to my car. Starting her up I drive straight to Edward's wondering what he's up to.

Driving into his driveway I get out of the car and knock on the door, even though I'm more than welcome to just walk right in. Hearing the door open I expected to see Edward there, but instead there stood Esme with a worried look on her face.

"Esme what's wrong? Please tell me nothing bad happened to Edward?" I frantically asked.

Reaching for my hand Esme leads me towards the stairs. "Don't worry dear nothing bad happened to Edward. We all just got some shocking news that really upset Edward and he has yet to come out of his room."Esme stated. I nodded my head. While I started to ascend the the stairs Esme stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Could you take these with you, he hasn't eaten anything yet today." She asked gently. I grabbed the plate of sandwich's telling her with my eyes that I would.

Continuing up the stairs I reached Edward's door and before I was about to knock. I started to hear crying. Knowing it's Edward I open the door and what I saw broke my heart like it did the first day we met. I place the plate on one of the bedside table. I walk over to the bed reaching hand out and touching Edward's legs as I hear him continue to cry.

I start getting worried thinking that something had happened to him; so with that thought I get my ass on the bed curling my body around his trying to silently telling him I'm here. he must have because he turned around and launched his body into mine crying his eyes out with his head on my chest listening to my heart.

Feeling like I could do nothing. I start to rub his back and hold him close to my body and whispering in his ear telling him that I'm here, nothing was going to happen and that he was stuck with me as long as he would have me.

After sometime Edward lifted his head from my chest placing his chin instead and looks at me with mixed emotions in his eyes.

"What's wrong my love?" I whisper.

"You remember last year when I told you that my parents had died in a car accident?" I nodded my head yes. How could I forget. "Well Esme had gotten the news from a cop who had worked the case before. The news was that my parents didn't die in the car accident. As soon as Esme got the news she immediately phoned Carlisle and told him, but what she didn't realize was that I was near her at the end of the conversation with Carlisle. I had started crying. Esme had heard me and grabbed me holding me as I continued to cry. After a while I had stopped telling Esme I was going up to my room and I've been here ever since."

I looked at him before I slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"For upsetting Esme and for making the two of us worried about you. I really thought something had happened and I was thinking the worst." I answered with a glare in my eye along with hurt and sadness.

Edward noticing my look and the tension in my body. He grabbed me around the waist and turned us over so I was lying on top of him instead tightening his hold on me.

"Never ever think the worst again Bella cause you are stuck with me as long as you will have me." Stated Edward with nothing but love and a hint of lust. "Plus I kinda find it exciting and hot when you get pissed off." Edward whispered in my ear as I could feel his arousal against my let me tell you he REALLY was excited; it really turned me on.

~WSP~

After the even on that say Edward and me were going on a date. It wasn't your normal kind of date. I was taking Edward to his first real football game. It was the one game of the year besides the Grey Cup that had the best rivalry between the Bombers and the Riders.

I was getting ready for the game when my dad came through the door. "Bella, Edward's here and I might want to tell you he looks a little nervous."

"Thanks dad. Tell him I'll be down in a minute." Dad smiled at me and left to let Edward know. I quickly went to my closet grabbing one of my many jersey's and one for Edward as well.

~WSP~

I interlocked my fingers with Edward's as we walked towards the stadium. I see Edward looking around and smiling. I smile along with him seeing the two teams fans interacting with each other.

Sitting at our seats and the game about to start I got excited quickly.

When the national anthem is done the kick off; the game had begun. The game goes on till there i about 11:47 left in the first quarter when the Riders quarterback Darian Durant gets sacked. With Edward getting lost with the way the game is played and the rules, I explained to him that when a quarterback gets sacked the team loses the yard that the quarterback ran and it goes to the next down.

It's the beginning of the second quarter with 12:34 left in the game the most exciting thing happens. When the Bombers were going to punt the ball when Tyrone Breckenridge blocks it and runs it in for a touchdown. When that happens the crowd goes absolutely nuts. I look over at Edward and love what I see that he's gotten the hang of the game and is enjoying himself. I notice that the score is 28-0 for the Riders at the half.

Through out the game Edward and me have gotten closer while sitting in the seats and just cuddle. I'm so happy that he's having a good time. I just hope my plans don't back fire by the end of the game.

Near the end of the fourth quarter the stands are nearly empty of Bomber fans.

Zero was left on the score board clock and the Riders had managed to keep the winning streak of 6 straight at Taylor Field against the Bombers.

Driving the both us back to my place I'm eager to see how Edward enjoyed his first game.

~WSP~

I sit down on Edward's lap playing with the nape of his neck to by time before I ask him.

"So..." I say looking down.

"So what? Just so you know I really enjoyed the date and to be honest I think you beat me on the best date. Is that what you were going to ask me about the game?" Edward asked me while lifting me chin up with his index finger, making me look him in the eye.

"Yes that was what I was going to ask you and I'm very happy that you enjoyed the game. And to be honest I was really nervous of what you were going to think about the date; I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore." I said with a huge frickin smile on my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing the hell out of him.

Feeling Edward grasp my waist drawing me closer, molding me to his body before lying me down on the couch with him hovering over me.

Being bolder then Edward's ever been he grasps the end of my jersey asking silently if he can remove it. I take my hands helping him remove it. Leaving me in my bra and jeans Edward hitch's my leg over his hip and he grounds his erection into my wet centre.

I started getting warm and when all of a sudden I stop shoving Edward off me. I run towards the bathroom. I heave up the remaining food from the day. I feel a hand on my back rubbing circles and move my hair from my face as I continue to throw up.

"Bella what's wrong? Please tell me angel?" Edward pleaded.

After all the throwing up I lean back against the tub, when Edward pulls me into his side holding me tight. "I killed a human being." I whispered into his chest.

"I didn't here you."

Tears falling down my cheeks I repeat myself knowing that when I tell him, Edward will run for the hill after.

"I killed a human being Edward before I moved here."

**AN: What will Edward do? **

**Also I would like to apologize that the chapter is shorter than first one, I think that this is the length that rest of the chapters will be for this story.**

**Here's the link for the video of the highlights of the game I told you about earlier on in the story. www . youtube watch?v= EOmBiuHpWn0  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**There will be a lengthy authors note at the end of the chapter. This particular chapter hits very close to home and some of the things that happened to Bella in her past is what happened to me not to long ago. You will need a crap load of tissues for this chapter trust me, cause I needed them through the whole chapter. And I will warn you there are some gory description at some parts in the story. I'm just warning you. Enjoy the story.**

I stared at Edward waiting for him to say something, anything. Cause I was starting to get really scared. Trying to move away from him to give him space to think, but when I tried moving his hold on my didn't loosen, it tightened.

"What do you mean, you killed a human being?" Edward asked.

"I killed my unborn child before I moved to Regina." I said slowly.

Edward looked at me with nothing but disgust on his face. With that one look I got up and ran for the door, not even hearing Edward run after me, which he didn't.

Once I was down the stairs and out the door without realizing that Carlisle was at home and that I had just ran right past him. After running through Esme's garden I reached a fountain in the Cullens backyard and sat down on the grass against the fountain and just cried my eyes out without noticing that Carlisle was sitting beside me.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder and someone pulling me to their chest I just gripped the shirt and let it all out. I think I cried for about a good 10 minutes before I finally stopped. When I looked up I saw that it was Carlisle that had come after me. Wiping my tears away Carlisle asked me." What's wrong Bella? I've never seen run that fast out of the house so fast."

"I just told Edward that I was pregnant before I came here and that I had an abortion. He didn't react well and that's what made me run. Cause the look that I saw on his face made me scared that he was going to break up with me." I mumbled while looking down.

Lifting my chin up Carlisle had tears running down his face and that made me cry all over again. "Carlisle why are you crying?" I asked

"I'm crying Bella, because that's what happened to my younger sister."

I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. "Does anyone know this?"

"Yes both Edward and Esme know this. But Bella I have to ask why did you get rid of your baby if you don't mind me asking?"

"I had gotten into this relationship with a family friend a guy named James White. Everything in the beginning was wonderful, he would treat me like a princess in the first year together. But after that everything turned horrible. First off James would control me with what I did, who I hung out with and so on. It was one month away from our two year anniversary, when I had went out with a couple girls from school. We had went to this bar and went underage drinking. Nothing was every said about our age and that night I went home drunker then a stuffed pig. I had walked through the door when James saw me. I don't remember much that night cause I was so drunk. I had gotten up that morning naked and my private parts were really sore. As I moved I noticed that there was blood on the bed and James was naked as well. I got really scared and ran to the bathroom locking myself in there." I paused for few minutes remembering every detail that happened. "Months had gone by when one day I had gotten sick and the smell of food. I didn't think any of it when It continued on for a few weeks. Without telling James I got a home pregnancy test. I did what the instruction said and waited. It had hit the 3 minute mark. I looked at the symbols and saw that I was pregnant. I had failed to notice that James was standing right behind me, and when he noticed this he had started beating me senseless. After the beating he demanded that I get an abortion. I told him no. He beat me again and after that I said yes. I had gotten an abortion with him watching me to make sure that I did. After that incident I went to my mother and she told me to come here to started over. So that's more or less what happened before I came to Regina." I told Carlisle with a blank look on my face and tears just cascading down my cheeks.

Carlisle had told how strong I was till we both heard a sound coming from the opening of the garden. Looking up we both saw that Edward and Esme were there, with Edward being supported by Esme as he was crying.

Standing up with the assistance of Carlisle I ran towards Edward. Before I had reached him he fell to the ground in a heap and I fell to my knees in front of him when I had reached him. Opening my arms I beckoned him to me. He crashed right into me and with the force of his body colliding with mine I fell to the ground with him on top still crying. We stayed in that position till he had calmed enough so that we both could talk again.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have acted the way I did when you told me you killed someone. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." Edward pleaded.

"You are forgive Edward even though there is nothing to apologize for. Lets go up to your room and continue this talk okay." I said with him as I rubbed his back. I got a nod from him as my answer.

~WSP~

I was lying on the bed with Edward curled around me afraid that I was going to leave, even though I had no intention on leaving him. I sighed and started thinking about had occurred outside and what was going to happen after we have a very much needed talk about what I had said outside. I hadn't noticed that Edward was leaning on his elbows and was stroking my cheek with just the knuckles of his hands.

Coming out of my daze I placed my hand on top of his to stop his stroking but to keep contact with him at all cost. I turned my head after doing that and just looked at him for a while before I finally spoke.

"We need to talk about what I said out to your father Edward." I whispered.

"I know angel; I would have to apologize profusely for how acted earlier."

I glared at him and started to get a bit upset with him apologizing again after the hundredth time. I smack him upside the head. "If you ever apologize again for something that didn't understand at the time I will leave and not come back for a week." I told him a bit to harshly, and by the panic look on his face I knew I had cross a very dangerous line that I know I created. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean it to come out that harsh, I just don't want to hear you apologize again okay?" I asked quietly and with a nod of his head I was forgiven.

Bringing his head to my chest I cradled him to me for dear life. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know why I just was for some odd reason.

~WSP~

After sometime Edward had fallen sleep so while I had the time I was going to run us both a bath.

Walking into the bathroom I turned on the tap and set the water temperature. As the water was running I took my top of and looked at the scar that was on my abdomen from the abortion. I sighed heavily feeling the scar and jumping when I felt an extra pairs of hand on mine.

"That's the scar from the abortion wasn't it? I thought abortions were not done that way?" Edward asked.

Nodding my head before I turned to the tub and turned the water off. "I set us a bath up. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love nothing more at this moment angel." I smiled slightly at the nickname.

Taking the rest of my cloths off and putting them in the hamper I started to get very self cautious about my body. I covered my breasts up as I looked down, but felt this feather of a touch on my hands and on my chin. Gently pushing my hands off my body and my head up Edward mutter beautiful over and over again. By this point my whole body was beat red of blushing at the complement.

"Don't ever hide yourself from me angel, cause you know why. I find you to be the most beautiful creature on this earth. I love you Bella. Never forget that. You literally are my life." Confessed Edward as he leads me to the tub; helping me in before he joins in behind me.

Still nervous for some stupid reason I moved sitting from in-between Edward's legs to right on his lap curling my myself around him, much like he did to me on the bed not to long ago. Sensing that I needed comfort at that present moment, he wrapped his arms around me and tucking my under his chin resting his chin on top of my head.

"Edward I have to tell you about the abortion part of the story that I know you heard earlier when I was talking to Carlisle along with the after math of it." I took a deep breath before I even started.

"The day that I had the abortion, it wasn't done at a clinic. It was done at where I was living. It was a home abortion and it was the worst pain that I had ever went through. James had me lay down on the kitchen table. I did was I was told cause I was scared out of my mind that I was going to be beaten again. He had strapped me down on the table so that I wouldn't move. James had gotten all the instruments that he was going to use for the procedure..."

"What do you mean he had gotten the instruments? I though it was done through the 'you know what'?" Edward asked.

"Yes that is how it was done, but you see James was a surgeon at the hospital so he knew all about the body, and he was going to be doing it himself the way he wanted to." I simply told him. With a 'O' look on his face I continued on.

"Once I was prepared how he wanted me to. I was frozen from the chest down and was awake the whole fucking time it was done. First he cut into my skin then when he got the bleeding under control he went straight for the uterus, cutting into it and took the fetus out. You could tell that the baby was starting to form, cause you could tell that there was tiny little legs and arms. I had started crying my eyes out and he just grabbed a garbage bag throwing the body into in and then the bag in the fire place, lighting in. I was bawling my eyes out when he started to stitch me back up. As you can tell the patch job he did wasn't very good. " Taking a breather before I started again. I looked up at Edward and he was crying I wiped the tears away.

"I just have question for you brave girl. Are you still able to have kids?"

"I can still have kids, cause he managed to patch me up perfectly on the inside but not the outside. I can have kids but not without some complications though." I answered the best that I could. With Edward nodding telling me that he understood me I continued on once again.

"Once I was completely healed James decided that I needed to be punished once again. So he took me to the basement and chained me up to the wall. I was facing the wall naked from the waist up waiting for the punishment, when I felt this hard leather hitting my back hard and fast. I later found out that he used a whip on me. He had whipped me at least 20 times before he finally stopped. He had rapped me as I was bleeding out chained up to the wall. After that day was done James was out of town and I went to my mom told her everything. We took action and James was put into jail that month before I came here. If you feel down my back you can kinda feel the bumps of the heal wounds." I gently grabbed his hand placed it on my back showing the scars that were almost all gone except a few that were still there cause they didn't heal properly.

I had turned my head and with Edward still not talking I started to move away, but not before he grabbed me around the waist pulling me towards him again.

"Don't ever more away from me again Bella, I want to know that you are the most strong, brave, and beautiful that I have ever met." I shook my head no but was stopped by one glare from him. "If you ever put yourself down again I will have to spank you missy, you hear me. I will tell you everyday what I said before and much more till you believe me."

I looked at him and was turned on when he told me was going to spank for acting that way again. I know this was the time for this but I filed it away for future reference. "I will probably believe you after a while of you telling me, but for now it will be hard for me.." After confessing him my story I knew that our relationship was going to be strong that it ever will be.

I looked at this man before and kissed the hell out him for what he had just said to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I plunged placed my tongue to the entrance of his mouth asking him for entrance. He granted me that entrance and I took it. After a while we had to stop for air. I clung onto him for the rest of the night, we had talked about the future; kids, getting married. The works. We knew we were to young to get married yet, but it was still nice talking about it though.

Sitting on the bed curling up to the man that meant the whole world to me, besides my daddy of course. With Edward sleeping I started thinking at how the day had went. With me confessing my past to this beautiful man. I couldn't believe that he still loved me after the horrible past that had. But it proved to me that there are men out there that will love you no matter the shit that we women go through, that they will still love us no matter what. With that final thought I closed my eyes dreaming of little green eyes and bronze haired babies and the loving husband that I will get soon in the future.

**AN:I would like to thank Keith Urban the artist for his wonderful songs that helped me with this chapter, most the songs called 'My Heart Is Open', 'Tonight I want To Cry', and the band Within Temptation with their song called 'Frozen'. So you got the horrible thing that Bella had to go through to get to the love of her life. Next chapter we will skip a head a few months and meet some people that you will not expect. I welcome feed back on my writing, but when you do please let me know it a nice way, not a harsh way, cause if you do then I will let you know how I feel about. Leave a review on what you guys think and other thinks. Until next time.**


End file.
